Fire
Fire is one of the types of Elemental Damage. The amount of the fire damage received can be decreased by building up Fire Resistance. Fire is often depicted in orange or red. Characteristics Unlike the extremely high but seldom dependable Lightning and the slow death of Poison, Fire is a sort of middle-man. It causes much less damage than lightning but has a very consistent range. Fire damages immediately, but some fire skills produce burning flames on the ground that can deal damage over time to anything that stands in the flames. Fire is found in all the Acts' dungeons as traps or just for environmental effect. But players must still take care to stand near burning bodies or piles, lest they themselves get burnt and add fuel to the fire. Almost all kinds of demons have resistances to fire. But a very notable exception is the Maiden of Anguish, Andariel, who has a lowered resistance to Fire than others of her kind. In the setting, the majority of monsters have resistance or immunities to this elemental damage. Fire is used by the Sorceress, Paladin (Vengeance, Holy Fire), Druid, Amazon, Necromancer (Fire Golem, Corpse Explosion) and Assassin classes in their skills, making it one of the most used elemental damage types in Diablo II, mostly for its reliable damage range. In Diablo III, all classes except s, as well as many monsters, use Fire damage. Many Fire skills ignite the enemy, dealing damage over time, leave deadly pools of flame on the ground, deal increased plain damage, or have larger than usual area of effect. Enemies killed by Fire are charred and burnt to ashes, while Critical Hits make the target explode, leaving only chunks of burning flesh scattered around. , , , , Burning Axe of Sankis, Devastator, Firebird's Eye, Cindercoat, Balefire Caster, Maximus, Gesture of Orpheus, Swamp Land Waders and Holy Point Shot are the items with unconventional bonus to Fire skills damage. Firebird's Finery set is entirely dedicated to Fire damage. Due to the number and composition of items that can boost Fire damage, it is potentially the strongest element in terms of raw damage. The Star of Azkaranth amulet will render the character completely immune to Fire damage (the attacks will actually heal the Nephalem). Notable users Fire damage is the first type of damage that the player experiences when just starting their quest in Sanctuary, if they have not met Corpsefire, who having Spectral Hit can do damage of all types. Fire Bolt are used by Fallen Shamans as their primary ranged attack. This can be extremely deadly when a group of unique or champion Shaman spawn with lesser Fallen. All kinds of Vampires, except the Banished also use a life-stealing Fire Ball-type attack as their primary ranged attack. Some more powerful variants have the ability to summon Fire Wall and Meteor to vanquish their foes. Fire is also used by the Lord of Terror himself, Diablo in his extremely deadly, but avoidable Fire Nova attack. He creates a ring of fire that spreads outwards but has gaps in between. The player may choose to brave the flames or dodge through the gaps as the Nova comes towards them. Urzael is known for his mania for Fire. Imperius also used the torrent of holy flames from Solarion to expose Diablo's true form. Category:Gameplay Category:Elemental damage